


Loki - stolen relic [FanArt]

by miravisu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe, Wallpaper, desktop image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feels, two wallies, showcasing his first close encounter with the casket of ancient winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki - stolen relic [FanArt]

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/12645429944/) and [here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/12644831323/) on flickr, as well as [here](http://miravisu.tumblr.com/post/77222126643/stolenrelic) on tumblr, and [here](http://miravisupixels.livejournal.com/4198.html) in my fandom graphics LJ.


End file.
